


Nie obejdzie się bez ofiar

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Dragon Sherlock - Freeform, Dragonlock, HumanSacrifice!John, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nie był pewny, czego się spodziewać, kiedy zaproponował, żeby to jego złożyć w ofierze, ale na pewno nie tego. Zdaje się, że legendy o smokach pomijały pewne istotne szczegóły.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie obejdzie się bez ofiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Sacrifices Must Be Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904589) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



John nie do końca wiedział, co protokół przewiduje na okazje, kiedy człowiek oddaje się smokowi na pożarcie. Inni mieszkańcy wioski byli o wiele zbyt przerażeni, żeby wejść z nim na górę, a przecież nie mógł się sam przykuć do skały.

Postanowił zadowolić się stanięciem na „progu” jednego z większych otworów w ścianie skalnej. Przyłożył dłonie do ust i krzyknął w głąb jaskini:

— Hej tam! — Usłyszał, jak jego głos odbija się echem w głębinach.

No, jeśli smok tu był, to na pewno go usłyszał.

John był teraz na tyle wysoko na zboczu góry, że nic tu już nie rosło, nie licząc mchu i jakichś niezdrowo wyglądających – i osmalonych – iglaków. Odszedł od wejścia do jaskini na kilka jardów i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na gołej skale, opierając się plecami o jedną z licznie otaczających otwór kamiennych formacji. Skoro już czekał, równie dobrze mógł czekać wygodnie.

Właściwie nie powinno go to było zaskoczyć, że zaczął przysypiać. Stresowanie się przed podjęciem decyzji było zrozumiałe, ale kiedy już człowiek zdecydował się na jakiś plan działania, nie było sensu się zamartwiać, a on był niewyspany po tym całym zamieszaniu, do jakiego doszło wczoraj wieczorem.

Uznał właśnie, że nie zaszkodzi przymknąć na chwilę oka, kiedy grunt, na którym siedział, zaczął drżeć. Otworzył oczy i pozbierał się na nogi akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak z jaskini wyłania się smok wielki jak… no, jak smok.

Wiedzieć, że w okolicy jest smok, i że ten smok jest duży… a nawet go zobaczyć, jak lata nad wioską… to było jedno, a zobaczyć go z bliska – zupełnie co innego, więc John pomyślał, że można by mu wybaczyć, że instynktownie zrobił krok czy dwa do tyłu, przez co oczywiście potknął się o jakiś kamień i wylądował twardo na dupie.

— Ja pierdolę, ale boli.

Najpierw ból odwrócił jego uwagę od smoka, potem na odwrót, smok od bólu: jego głowa znajdowała się teraz o kilka stóp od głowy Johna, a oczy wpatrywały się w oczy prosto jemu. Miały uderzający szary kolor i pionowe kocie źrenice długości dłoni Johna, ale były też pełne przenikliwej inteligencji, która powiedziała Johnowi, że zdecydowanie ma do czynienia ze stworzeniem myślącym. Nagle poczuł się bezbronny w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z zakrzywionymi zębiskami tak długimi jak jego palce ani ostrymi jak brzytwy szponami długości jego przedramienia.

— Wołałeś „hej tam”? — zapytał smok niskim, dudniącym głosem, który rozbrzmiał w całym ciele Johna. _Czyli raczej samiec smoka_ – uznała jakaś część mózgu Johna.

— Ehem, tak. Znaczy, to ja. Witaj. — John wstał i się otrzepał. — Przyszedłem oddać się na pożarcie jako ta, ofiara z człowieka.

— Nie chcę — powiedział smok i zawrócił do jaskini.

— Ej, czekaj no — odezwał się wkurzony John.

Smok nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

John schylił się po leżąc obok kamień i rzucił nim w tyłek smoka.

— Ej, ty! Smoku!

Smok przystanął, błyskawicznie wykręcił długą szyję i w ten sposób znalazł się z Johnem „twarzą” w twarz, nie obracając reszty ciała.

— Wlazłem na całą tę zasraną górę, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć, przerośnięty jaszczurze — powiedział John, trafiając małym kamykiem prosto między oczy smoka.

—  _Poważnie_ odechciało ci się życia? — zasyczał z irytacją smok i z pyska poszła mu cienka smużka pary.

— Przyszedłem tu, żeby zjadł mnie smok — odpowiedział John. — Rozumiesz chyba, że nie spodziewam się, że poczuję się od tego lepiej.

— A dlaczegóż to przeszedłeś taki kawał drogi, żeby dać się _pożreć_ i _żywcem jeszcze rozszarpać_ , żebym ci kłami i pazurami _wyrwał_ z ciała ręce i nogi, żebym ci _połamał_ kości, by się dobrać do szpiku i je poobgryzać, wreszcie porzucić twoje zmaltretowane resztki gdzieś na dnie mojej jamy, gdzie będą leżały _w zapomnieniu_?

Smok poruszał się jak przerośnięty kot: powoli, z rozmysłem i jak na swoje ogromne rozmiary z dziwną gracją. Mówiąc, chodził wokół Johna, a każdemu jego słowu towarzyszył wydmuchiwany obłoczek gorącego powietrza, które rozwiewało Johnowi włosy i ubranie.

Z bliska John widział, że łuski, które wcześniej, z daleka wydawały mu się czarne jak żelazo, w rzeczywistości połyskują ciemnoszaro jak cyna, gdy odbija się w nich światło.

— Nie, przeszedłem ten kawał drogi, żeby _ocalić moją wioskę_. Nie mamy żadnych skarbów, które moglibyśmy ci zaoferować, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będziemy też już mieli owiec, dzięki, tak nawiasem mówiąc, więc jedyne, co nam pozostało, to złożenie ofiary. To jestem.

Smok usiadł przed nim. Głowę dalej miał trochę wyżej niż John.

— Zdaje mi się, że tradycja wymaga złożenia w ofierze _dziewicy_ — zauważył.

— No tak, wiesz… — John trochę się zarumienił. — To jest mała wioska i jeśli akurat nie są żniwa, to nie ma w niej za bardzo co robić.

— Ale wybierając ciebie, nawet się nie postarali, co? — stwierdził z rozbawieniem smok. — A, czekaj… przyszedłeś tu za kogoś, zgadza się? W zastępstwie. — Przechylił w zamyśleniu głowę. — Prawdopodobnie za jakąś kobietę, bo taka jest tradycja, ale nie twoją ukochaną, bo żeby ją uratować, po prostu byś się z nią ożenił. Jednak kobietę na tyle ci bliską, że gotów jesteś oddać za nią życie… ach, może za siostrę?

— Za moją siostrę Harriet — przyznał John. — Chcieli przysłać ją.

— Czyli ona _jest_ dziewicą?

John zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

— No, teoretycznie, jeśli się umówimy, że dziewica to taka kobieta, która nie spała z mę… Słuchaj, moglibyśmy o tym nie rozmawiać?

— Czyli to stąd masz to podbite oko? Próbowałeś jej bronić?

John bardzo ostrożnie dotknął okolic lewego oka.

— Nie można wykluczyć, że zauważyłem na głos, że jeśli chcą się czepiać takich szczegółów jak to, kto spał, a kto nie spał z mężczyzną, to ich kryteria spełnia też jakaś połowa mężczyzn w wiosce. A potem już poszło z górki.

— No, to w jakim stanie wyszedł z tego twój przeciwnik?

Mimo bólu, jaki przeszył mu od tego policzek, John uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Z dwojgiem podbitych oczu i złamanym nosem. A jego brat nie będzie przez jakiś czas mógł przyjmować pokarmów stałych.

Smok prychnął i z jednego nozdrza wystrzelił mu strumień ognia.

— To było genialne, wiesz?

— To? — spytał smok, uniósł głowę i posłał pod niebo fontannę płomieni. John stał i gapił się na jaskrawe kolory jak urzeczony.

— Piękne — powiedział i oblizał wagi, które mu wyschły tak blisko ognia. — Właściwie to prześliczne. To też. Ale mnie chodziło… o to coś, co zrobiłeś. Jak się domyśliłeś tej całej sprawy z moją siostrą. Bardzo sprytnie.

— Jak na smoka? — zapytał smok, unosząc wysoko jedną brew albo może cały łuk brwiowy. — Jak na śliniącą się bestię?

— Nie wkładaj mi w usta słów, których nie powiedziałem.

— Racja; to ciebie miałem wkładać do paszczy sobie, po kawałku, prawda?

— Jak – już – mówiłem — powiedział John, nie dając się zniechęcić — to było sprytne. A już na pewno nikt u nas w wiosce tak nie potrafi.

— Masz niskie standardy — stwierdził pogardliwie smok, ale trochę postawił falbaniaste fałdy skórne, które osłaniały mu uszy. Jak wziąć pod uwagę, że John widział pierwszy raz w życiu tak jego samego, jak i w ogóle osobnika jego gatunku, zaskakująco łatwo było go przejrzeć.

— Nie umiesz przyjmować komplementów, co? — spytał John trochę jakby z sympatią.

— Rzadko je dostaję. Moje kontakty z istotami ludzkimi sprowadzają się głównie do tego, że istoty te drą się wniebogłosy i uciekają. Czasami, jeżeli trafię na kogoś wyjątkowo odważnego albo głupiego, sięgają po broń. _Ty_ odbiegasz od normy.

— Bo zaproponowałem siebie na kolację?

— Bo ze mną rozmawiasz.

— Brzmi to tak, jakbyś był trochę samotny.

Smok położył falbaniaste „zauszniki” płasko po szyi i zadarł głowę, jakby go ktoś uderzył.

— Czy ty się nade mną litujesz, _człowieku_?

— Nie, ja tylko…

— Były żołnierz, ranny, tak zdesperowany, tak rozpaczliwie próbujący znaleźć w swoim _żałosnym_ życiu jakiś sens…

— Słuchaj no — odezwał się John. — Ja rozumiem, że jesteś smokiem, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że musisz być takim chamem…

— …że zgłasza się na ochotnika, żeby go ktoś _pożarł żywcem_ …

— No, nie zapomniałem o tym, ale dzięki…

— …tylko po to, żeby ochronić jakąś zachlaną…

W tym momencie John mu z całej siły przywalił. Niewątpliwie w żadnych innych okolicznościach nie zrobiłby mu większej krzywdy, nie mówiąc już o trafieniu _prosto w nos_ – ostatecznie to był, do jasnej cholery, _smok_ – ale smok naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał, a John miewał czasem gorsze dni. Od siły ciosu głowa aż lekko odskoczyła smokowi do tyłu.

— Czy ty _zawsze_ musisz uciekać się do przemocy, ty malutki… maluchu? — zapytał ostro smok.

— A ty zawsze musisz być takim _kolosalnym_ dupkiem? — odparował John, mocno rozcierając prawą ręką lewą dłoń. — I jeszcze ma szczęki z granitu. Palant.

O boże. Właśnie dał w pysk smokowi. Właśnie _dał w pysk smokowi_. Z którym wcześniej sobie gawędził. A to nawet nie była najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, jaką dzisiaj zrobił, a tylko ostatni z długiej listy absurdów… John zaczął się śmiać. Zaczął spokojnie, ale szybko przestał próbować nad tym panować i śmiech przeszedł w cokolwiek żenująco piskliwy chichot.

Smok też zaczął się cicho śmiać, wydając niski dźwięk, który tak jakby rezonował Johnowi w piersi. Oczywiście to go tylko znowu rozśmieszyło.

— Z takim nastawieniem to nic dziwnego, że żaden smok nie chce cię zjeść.

— Tak? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że gryfy to się o mnie biją — odparł John, walcząc z kolejnym napadem chichotek. — A o kila mil na wschód stąd mieszka taka jedna wiwerna, która od miesięcy znacząco mi się przygląda.

— Cóż, będą się musiały obejść smakiem.

— O?

— Mam pierwszeństwo, zgadza się? Prawo pierwszej nocy czy jakoś tak.

— Myślałem, że nie chcesz… — John urwał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że smok mówi poważnie.

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Takie prawo smoka.

— Aha. No, dobra… sam ci to zaproponowałem. I, wiesz… miło się rozmawiało. Zaskoczyłeś mnie tym. Z nikim mi się tak dobrze nie rozmawiało od… no, od dawna. Dzięki. — John zamknął oczy i podświadomie stanął w postawie żołnierza: to jego ciało usiłowało się przygotować. — To… chyba kiedy będziesz chciał.

— O, nie. Nie _tutaj_ — zawyrokował smok i go pochwycił. Wielka, kształtem przypominająca ludzką dłoń łapa z łatwością oplotła cały tułów Johna. Ten otworzył oczy, zdumiony, i obiema rękami złapał te pokryte łuskami palce. Smok skoczył z nim w głąb jaskini.

Powinien go był trochę spowolnić fakt, że jedną przednią kończyną musiał nieść dorosłego mężczyznę, ale i tak pędził jak galopujący koń. Omijał w biegu formacje skalne, schylał się tam, gdzie było nisko, skakał przez przepaście, a raz – Johnowi aż się wtedy słabo zrobiło – rzucił się w kontrolowany ślizg, pokonując chyba jakąś ogromną podziemną grotę. A wszystko to w ciemnościach, w czerni o wiele czarniejszej niż John w życiu widział na nocnym niebie, kiedy nie było księżyca ani gwiazd.

John stracił poczucie czasu; czuł tylko ruch chłodnego powietrza na twarzy i prędkość i miał takie wrażenie, że lata. Był absolutnie bezsilny, a jednocześnie najzupełniej bezpieczny, zamknięty w mocnym uścisku tej niewiarygodnej istoty, która jakimś cudem potrafiła się tak poruszać w mroku podziemi.

— Nie ruszaj się — powiedział smok, stawiając go na jakiejś powierzchni. Echa jego głosu sugerowały, że znaleźli się w sporej jaskini. John stał względnie nieruchomo, podczas gdy smok poruszał się wokół niego, zapalając krótkimi ognistymi oddechami przeróżne lampy, świece i przenośne paleniska. Przyzwyczajając się do nowych warunków, wzrok Johna zareagował na to jaskrawymi powidokami.

— To było… to był jakiś obłęd — wydyszał John. — Zupełne szaleństwo. — Schylił się i oparł dłonie na kolanach. Pierś trochę mu falowała, kiedy łapał oddech. — Wyszczerzył się do smoka w uśmiechu. — Coś… niewiarygodnego. Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem.

Smok zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale zaraz praktycznie _napuszył_ się z dumy.

— To nic takiego — powiedział i słychać było, że jest zadowolony z siebie. — Powinieneś spróbować latania.

Kiedy oczy zaczęły mu się przyzwyczajać do półmroku, John rozejrzał się po smoczej… jamie? Komnacie? Miał wrażenie, że określenie „jaskinia” byłoby za proste i zbyt… zbyt zwierzęce jak na miejsce urządzone w tak wyrafinowany sposób. Walające się po nim niemal od niechcenia stosy monet i pięknie wykutych ze złota przedmiotów zaświadczały o tradycyjnych smoczych zainteresowaniach, ale były tu też takie kąty… no, jeden kawałek wyglądał jak pracownia aptekarska, a inny przypominał pracownię alchemika; nawet wypchany krokodyl był.

Po całej tej przestrzeni rozrzuconych było trochę elegancko rzeźbionych w drewnie mebli, ściany i podłogi ozdabiały gobeliny, a tu i tam John widział poduszki, półki z księgami, nisze w skale pełne zwojów papirusu i jakichś tekstów… Razem wziąwszy, wyglądało to wszystko tak, jakby jakaś wielka sroka spędziła kilkaset lat na zbieraniu wszystkiego, co jej wpadło w oko.

 _A teraz, jak się zdaje, dołączyła do kolekcji ciebie_ – pomyślał John.

— Niesamowite miejsce. Sam wydrążyłeś je w skale?

— Zastałem tu naturalną jaskinię, ale dobrze ją przez te wszystkie lata powiększyłem, żeby odpowiadała moim potrzebom.

Lekko oszołomiony, John chodził po tym wnętrzu, zbyt przytłoczony, żeby się skupić na którymś pojedynczym przedmiocie. Słyszał, że smok dalej coś mówi, i kątem oka widział, jak skacze po swoim domu i przestawia różne rzeczy z miejsca na miejsce, ale sens jego słów do niego nie docierał.

Gdzieś w czasie tej zwariowanej podróży uświadomił sobie, że choć rozumowo pogodził się z faktem, że idzie na śmierć, to _tak naprawdę_ wcale nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Jak się tak dobrze zastanowić, to bycie pożartym żywcem też nieszczególnie do niego przemawiało. Nie byłaby to absolutnie najgorsza możliwa śmierć, ale na listę jego dziesięciu preferowanych opcji też by przecież nie trafiła.

No ale umowa to umowa. I pocieszała go świadomość, że jeszcze tego samego dnia po zmroku Harriet zabierze swoje i jego oszczędności, w sumie dość skromne, i ucieknie z wioski, na wypadek gdyby zamieszkujący ją głupcy wpadli jeszcze na jakiś mądry pomysł.

Wydawało mu się po prostu, że to taka straszna _szkoda_. Chciał mieć jeszcze czas. Kurde mol, chciał mieć jeszcze czas, który mógłby spędzić _ze smokiem_ , który był… no, w zasadzie to trochę fascynujący. Bardziej niż trochę.

— Proszę, Boże, pozwól mi żyć — powiedział cichutko John, niespodziewanie powtarzając w ten sposób słowa, które kiedyś wykrzykiwał na całe gardło na polu bitwy. Kątem oka zauważył, jak smok szybkim ruchem ogląda się na niego przez ramię z kąta jaskini, w którym przestawiał rzeczy. O, kurwa w rzyć rżnięta, usłyszał? Brawo, żołnierzu, to ci się udało umrzeć z godnością.

— Myślisz. Przestań, jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobisz — poradził mu smok, podszedł bliżej i stanął przed nim.

John uniósł brew.

— Uważaj tam, zrób się jeszcze trochę bardziej czarujący, to wezmę cię za syrenę.

Smok zrobił nieprzeciętnie udręczoną minę.

— Ludzie.

— Smoki.

— Zanim zaczniemy… Jak masz na imię, człowieku?

Johnowi nie chciało się normalnie zastanawiać, jak gospodarz wołał kiedyś na baraninę, która trafiła do jego gulaszu. Ale… miło było pomyśleć, że smok będzie go pamiętał.

— Mam… Jestem John. John syn Waltera, jeśli cię to interesuje.

Stworzenie schyliło głowę w formalnym geście.

— A ja jestem znany jako Sherlock, Johnie synu Wata.

— Miło cię było poznać, Sherlock. — Z pewnym zaskoczeniem John uświadomił sobie, że to jednak, mimo wszystko, prawda. Raz jeszcze zamknął oczy i stanął prosto z rękami po bokach, czekając na swój koniec.

— Jeszcze tylko jedno, _John_ … — i teraz smok praktycznie _wymruczał_ jego imię jak kot, na co wnętrzności Johna zareagowały w bardzo dziwny sposób, który nie za wiele miał wspólnego ze strachem — kiedy liczyłeś mężczyzn u ciebie w wiosce, którzy ewentualnie spełnialiby tamto kryterium, o którym rozmawialiśmy… to do której połowy się zaliczyłeś? Tych, którzy nadawaliby się na ofiarę, czy przeciwnie?

— Tych… tych, którzy by się nie nadawali… — John oblizał nerwowo wargi, ale nie otworzył oczu. — Dziwię się, że… sam do tego nie doszedłeś.

— O, ależ doszedłem. Byłem tylko ciekawy, czy zechcesz to _przyznać_. Normalnie pełen jesteś niespodzianek, co, John?

A potem głos smoka, który John słyszał gdzieś blisko jako niskie dudnienie, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak że John poczuł na policzku muśnięcie wilgotnego powietrza, a nozdrza połechtały mu słabe zapachy siarki i dymu… a jednak był to głos o wiele mniej… donośny niż ledwo przed chwilą.

— Oczywiście _nie tylko_ ty potrafisz kogoś zaskoczyć…

John czuł, jak serce bije mu coraz szybciej. Podświadomie odchylił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając szyję.

I po tej szyi, po szlaku od obojczyka do ucha, przejechał język. John poczuł jego ciepło, wilgoć i szorstkość – wrażenie było niesamowite – ale mimo ciepłej, przyjemnej mgiełki, która zaczynała mu się gromadzić w podbrzuszu, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ten język jest chyba o wiele mniejszy, niż powinien być język tego smoka.

— Przepyszny jesteś — zadudnił smok… _Sherlock_.

John gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

— Ty… — zaczął.

Smok nie był już smokiem. Nie był też w zasadzie człowiekiem mimo miej więcej ludzkich w tej chwili kształtów i rozmiarów; nawet w wypełniającym jaskinię przyćmionym świetle nie dało się nie zauważyć, że spomiędzy ciemnych, kręconych włosów wyrastają mu rogi, że ma ogon, którym macha tam i z powrotem jak kot, ani że wyraz jego szarych i _utkwionych teraz w Johnie_ oczu jest _niedorzecznie wręcz drapieżny_.

John znowu zwilżył językiem wargi.

— Wiesz… o tym w legendach nic nie było — powiedział.

— No popatrz. — Teraz na nieludzko pięknej twarzy Sherlocka, całej z bladych płaszczyzn i ostrych kątów, praktycznie świecącej się w rozmigotanym świetle, jeszcze łatwiej było rozpoznać kpiący uśmiech.

— Jesteś goły.

— A ty jesteś podniecony.

— Czyli tak się… — …zdarzało. Właśnie się działo. Między nim a tą obłędnie atrakcyjną istotą… John zaryzykował rzut oka w dół… która, na dobra, zdaje się, że _nie tylko oczy miała drapieżne_.

— Chyba że wolałbyś bardziej tradycyjną definicję zjadania…

— Nie, nie, tak jest w porządku — sprostował szybko John. — Jak najbardziej w po… unnnf! — Nagle wylądował na plecach na jednym ze stosów poduszek. Uderzenie wypchnęło mu powietrze z płuc, a jakieś sześć stóp gibkiego, rozpalonego ciała usiadło na nim okrakiem. John otworzył usta, tylko po to, żeby wtargnął do nich język Sherlocka. Jednocześnie jego dłonie – i, ach, zdaje się, że ten ogon był chwytny – zaczęły niedelikatnie pieścić całe jego ciało.

 _A, pieprzyć to_ – pomyślał John. Ostatecznie nie był nieśmiałym prawiczkiem, nigdy też nie cofał się przed walką. Zaczął brać odwet, skubiąc i niedelikatnie pieszcząc zębami rozkosznie jędrną dolną wargę smoka. Poczuł, jak przez klatkę piersiową, którą miał mocno przyciśniętą do piersi tamtego, przechodzi mu w odpowiedzi dudnienie aprobaty.

John wepchnął ręce między nich, żeby szarpnąć za swój pasek, bo Sherlock wyraźnie wpadł na słuszny pomysł, że nie miał nic na sobie. Sam Sherlock chyba się z tym zgadzał, bo zaczął pomagać, przeciągając szponiastymi paznokciami po koszuli i portkach Johna i mu je drąc. Nie uważał przy tym, żeby nie podrapać przy okazji Johna, co by Johna zdenerwowało, gdyby nie to, że wrażenie było niesamowite, tak że mimo woli wygiął się pod Sherlockiem w łuk, tylko mu się bardziej nadstawiając, a jednocześnie usiłując sobie przypomnieć, jak do jasnej cholery działa ta metalowa sprzączka przy jego pasku.

Sherlock warknął, od czego przez Johna przebiegła kolejna fala żaru – i _czemu, do diabła, nie był jeszcze nagi?_ – złapał Johna za nadgarstki i jedną ręką przygwoździł mu je nad głową. Drugą szarpnął za nadwyrężony materiał, rozdzierając mu koszulę na piersi i brzuchu na pół, odgarnął na bok obie połówki, po czym to samo zrobił zresztą okrywających Johna tkanin, na tyle głupich, że ośmieliły się stanąć między smokiem a jego łupem, tak że John został w samych rękawach, butach i tym przeklętym skórzanym pasku.

Sherlock puścił jego ręce i zsunął się trochę w dół po jego ciele, tak że John poczuł na piersi i brzuchu, pozbawionych teraz i ubrania, i dotyku rozgrzanego jak piec ciała Sherlocka, nagły chłód. Jęknął, wyciągnął ręce, zanurzył je w miękkich lokach Sherlocka i złapał go za rogi u podstawy.

Sherlock doszedł na wysokość paska, wgryzł się w niego i _pociągnął_ , rozdzierając go na pół zębami i szczękami, które dalej były odpowiednio ostrzejsze i mocniejsze niż u jakiegokolwiek człowieka.

A teraz te nieludzie zęby, usta, wargi i _język_ były o cal–dwa od Johnowego fiuta, a John był półprzytomny z czystego, niczym niezmąconego _pożądania_.

— Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś… o Boże… coś o zjedzeniu mnie — wydusił tonem czegoś pomiędzy desperacją a wyzwaniem. Zaciśnięte na rogach Sherlocka palce zupełnie mu zbielały.

Sherlock mocno skubnął Johna zębami po wewnętrznej stronie uda. John rozłożył nogi szerzej.

—  _John_ — westchnął Sherlock, owiewając oddechem wzwód Johna. — Jesteś _niezwykły_.

A potem jego język nareszcie, _nareszcie_ … – i okazało się, że jest na tyle gruby i długi, ale też _giętki_ , żeby owinąć mu się wokół całego… – i był gorący, mokry i akurat tak jak trzeba _szorstki_ i okręcił mu się wokół podstawy, i pomału, pomalutku _ruszył do góry_ , wyżej, jeszcze wyżej, żeby popieścić _w zasadzie to dość już teraz wrażliwą_ żołądź, i John prawie zaczął _krzyczeć_ , bo doznanie było za mocne, _mocniejsze_ niż kiedykolwiek się… – ale i tak, kurde, jeszcze _nie dość mocne_ , i zacisnął z całej siły powieki, bo nie miał _odwagi_ spojrzeć w dół, i zdjął ręce z tych rogów, żeby zakręcić sobie na palcach jedwabiste czarne loki i za nie _pociągnąć_.

Sherlock prędko chwycił Johna za nogi i zarzucił je sobie na ramiona, pozbawiając go i tak już skromnego oparcia na miękkim podłożu. Był teraz, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej bezbronny, bo wspierał się na poduszkach tylko głową i ramionami. Resztę ciała miał w powietrzu, uniesioną do góry i odsłoniętą przez smoka. Przeszedł go dreszcz i żeby utrzymać równowagę, złapał Sherlocka za przedramiona – dość mocno, żeby zostawić sińce, mocniej, niż by się ośmielił z jakimkolwiek innym partnerem. Poza tym nie mógł już zrobić prawie nic; mięśnie miał napięte z podniecenia i od niewygodnej pozycji, nie miał też jak zaprzeć się założonymi na plecy Sherlocka nogami. Był unieruchomiony równie skutecznie, jak gdyby został nie podniesiony do góry, a przygwożdżony do ziemi – zresztą, och, ta podsunięta mu przez wyobraźnię scena też _wcale nie była zła_.

Trzymając go mocno za biodra, Sherlock znowu się nad nim nachylił. Przez moment ocierał się twarzą o podstawę jego wzwodu i ją lizał, ale ledwo John zdążył jęknąć z aprobatą, przestał i zaczął zamiast tego robić to samo z jego jądrami, biorąc je po kolei do gorących ust i wypuszczając je z nich na chłodne powietrze jaskini.

Najwyraźniej uznawszy, że niczego po drodze nie przegapił, co oczywiście było _miłe_ z jego strony i godne pochwały i John pomyślał, że koniecznie musi _kiedyś później_ wyrazić podziw dla jego dokładności, zszedł jeszcze niżej, przesuwając dłonie z bioder Johna na jego tyłek.

A potem rozchylał mu już lekko pośladki, żeby zajrzeć między nie językiem, i – _och_ – wprawdzie John był już tam kiedyś dotykany, ale nie _w ten sposób_ , nie tak na szorstko, _mokro_ , gorąco i _fantastycznie_ , zwłaszcza kiedy język smoka zahaczył mu o… _o, tak, właśnie tam_.

— Sshhherlock! — zasyczał, nie mogąc otworzyć zaciśniętych szczęk. — No proszę cię! — A Sherlock, ten genialny, niesamowity, przepiękny Sherlock, najwyraźniej zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi, bo zaraz John poczuł, jak ten język dociska mu się o ciała, a potem w nie _wchodzi_ i – _och_ , ależ to też było w porządku, nawet bardziej niż w porządku.

W miarę jak język Sherlocka dalej go badał i pieścił, jego mózg stopniowo rezygnował ze słów, aż poddał się zupełnie, tłumacząc zamiast tego wszystkie poczynania Sherlocka na jęki różnych barw i wysokości. Z miejsca, którym do niego przywarł, spływały Johnowi po skórze krople potu, zostawiając na niej ciepłe ślady, które szybko stygły i parowały w suchym, chłodnym powietrzu. Sherlock wydał jakiś niski, dudniący odgłos; John czuł, jak dźwięk wędruje najpierw przez jedno, potem przez drugie ciało. Zajęczał w odpowiedzi; drgania i ich echa przechodziły od jednego z nich do drugiego, aż John stracił wyczucie, gdzie kończy się ciało jednego z nich, a zaczyna ciało drugiego. Czuł się pełny i rozciągnięty do granic możliwości, a ten język dalej się w nim poruszał, wijąc się i pchając. Wrażenie było przytłaczające i trochę takie jak w czasie bitwy: jego ciało poruszało się bez choćby jednej myśli, skąpane w jakiejś gorączkowej energii i _zachłanne_.

Potem język otarł się o taki punkt, że John z zamkniętymi oczami zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy. To już było dla niego za dużo, jego ciało było za bardzo spięte i trwało już w tym napięciu za długo. Był blisko, był tak blisko, leżał jak liść na ostrzu miecza, w równowadze między rozkoszą i bólem i wiedział, kurwa, że zaraz spadnie… i wtedy poczuł jak fiuta oplata mu Sherlockowy _ogon_ …

Był więc ból, była niewygoda i napięcie, było ciepło w miejscach, w których Sherlock go dotykał i zimno tam, gdzie tego dotyku nie było, a teraz wszystkie te doznania ustąpiły przed innym, przed potężną rozkoszą, która rozeszła się promieniście ku skrajnym punktom jego ciała, paląc po drodze wszystko inne jak przyłożony do suchego chrustu ogień. John napiął wszystkie mięśnie, wydał jeden długi, niski, zawodzący okrzyk i _doszedł_.

 

***

 

— John?

— Tak?

— Ile przeciętnie wynosi okres refrakcji u mężczyzn twojego gatunku, w twoim wieku i mniej więcej twojego zdrowia?

John miał wszędzie na ciele zadrapania, skaleczenia i bolesne ślady; do tego prawie wszystko go bolało od napięcia, z wyjątkiem tych części ciała, które go bolały od… nienapięcia. Nie, od czegoś dokładnie przeciwnego. Wiedział, że kiedy następnym razem się obudzi, będzie miał na plecach i udach nową kolekcję siniaków nie gorszych od tego, który dalej miał pod okiem. A nawet jeszcze nie ściągnął butów.

Westchnął z zadowoleniem i przytulił mocno do siebie wciąż jeszcze ludzkokształtne ciało Sherlocka, który leżał przed nim zwinięty w kłębek i obrócony do niego plecami w legowisku z poduszek.

— Ty mnie jednak wykończysz, prawda? — zapytał go.

 


End file.
